moralorelfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnipresence
Orel learns that God is present in everyone and everything. He ends up excusing himself from school, and going on a trip across town believing that he is able to stop people from sinning and heal them. Plot Orel flushes the toilet and remembers his parents telling him that foul smells attract Satan. His mom comes in and tells Orel that he shouldn't hate the air fresher after he accidentally sprays himself in the eyes because God is everywhere, in everyone and everything. She tells him that it's called Omnipresence. Once Orel leaves, he goes to pray for forgiveness to God. Bloberta pets the air fresher with Shapey yelling at her side, it sprays in her face, and hits Shapey in the face, then calls the air spray a little rascal. Orel is praying at his bedside because God is inside him and everyone. The next day at school, Orel is asked when the Boston Tea Party takes place. He gets the question wrong and tells her he has a feeling it is right and that the facts are wrong. God and facts don’t mix, he says. She tells him to go to the principal's office, but he tells her he won't take God there, but he will leave and skips school. He goes to a myriad of places and gets Reverend Putty to shine his shoes by telling him that God is in him. At one point, he's about to try and walk on water, but sees a man trying to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge. He hits the shallow water and doesn't die. Orel calls the police who come to save him. The police man is about to take him to the hospital until he realizes that suicide is against the law. Orel goes to the hospital and meets Nurse Bendy who tells him he can go meet all the sick people he wants, while she does her nails. He meets a man in a wheelchair, who happens to be a doctor and is called off at that second to go to surgery, he gets up from the wheelchair and walks away, giving Orel the impression that he healed the man. Orel goes into a sick woman's room who tells him to unplug her machine. Orel at first is unsure of what to do, until he plays God and unplugs the machine. She dies and Nurse Bendy walks in, saying that the beep always kills them. Orel exclaims that he mercifully killed her. He's then in his father's office who tells him that only God and the government can tell someone when to die. Clay tells Orel that there isn't enough God in people to do good. Characters Major characters *Orel Puppington Minor characters *Bloberta Puppington *Clay Puppington *Nurse Bendy (first appearance) *Agnus Sculptham *Roger Papermouth *Shapey Puppington Notes * Church display sign gag - '"All Aboard the Censor-ship" - Admiral God' * The spray Orel uses in the bathroom is called 'No-Zone - Bathroom Re-Humiliator.' * Jay Johnston voices the sick eldery woman. * The puppet used for the sick elderly woman is a re-painted Miss Censordoll. Episode Tie-Ins * None Category:Season One Category:Episodes